


I Didn't See You Coming.

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Nigels gifts [2]
Category: Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: But not that much, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meeting someone for the first time, Nigel has bad luck, Nigels plans never go as planned, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Do you ever reminisce about the first conversation you had with someone who now means the world to you?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supastag (findo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/gifts).



> Nigel! Happy Birthday, again! Come on...it´s still October!  
> My avocado, I hope you like this little piece. I fucking love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Big thanks to the sweet No2camels who took the time to edit this. 
> 
> Sister, thank you for all your help, I love you tons and own you one ;)

“Good evening. Nice to meet you.” Such mundane words that we throw around when we meet someone for the first time, (sometimes so carelessly) and only because is a social requirement, sometimes not imagining who we are saying them to nor what they will mean to the person who hears them.

 Nigel surely didn´t imagine how much his life was going to change when he greeted  Adam for the first time. Back then, Adam was just one more nerd Nigel had to play nice with so his new business partner would have a good image of him. In the beginning, Adam was about to bore the life out of Nigel with his long speech about the importance of the observatory.

 But, without direct talk, without a touch, something strange happened, something had changed inside of him, something came to life.

 Nigel was listening with his full attention to the blue-eyed boy, his voice keeping Nigel mesmerized, time passing without him noticing. His eyes so bright, enticing, that Nigel could not look away during the boy´s speech even though Nigel could give less shits about the subject, and yet, he listened to each word from Adam´s lips as if his life depended on it.

 After that moment, he was ready to welcome Adam into his life.

 The next day Nigel got his contract signed, resulting in him working in the same building as Adam.

 A couple of days later, when Nigel was finally able to supervise the installation of security cameras through the entire building, he was a man with a mission, and he was persistent; he was focused.

 He prepared a conversation. He read about the damn observatory.

He wore perfect clothes. He needed a guarantee for a nice chat with Adam.

 That day, they did talk. But Nigel´s careful plans flew out the window. They did not talk as much as Nigel imagined nor about what he had planned.

 Their talk had mainly consisted in Adam explaining Nigel´s personnel mistreated of  Adam a few times, not that Adam seemed to know what the rude jokes were about, but Nigel understood them well enough and was going to cut some heads.

 The last day of his team being in Adam´s building, Nigel was wondering how a month had gone by and he had yet to ask Adam out.

 It was strange for Nigel to not be direct about it. It was strange for him to love from afar. He was a man of action. If he needed or wanted someone he would go after them, damn whatever stood in his path.

But there was something about Adam that terrified. He feared fucking things up.

 

Adam. Adam fucking Raki.

 

Adam with his curly hair, his baby blue eyes that shined the brightest when he spoke of his stars, his sweet voice that became passionate and stronger when he got excited, and his perfect rounded ass that had caused Nigel to smash against a door for minding Adam´s ass and for not minding his step.

 Adam who took things literally, like the time Nigel said he wanted to eat his ears; and Adam said cannibalism was illegal. And later that day, when Adam said “But I need them,” and his blush when he realized Nigel´s compliment, made Nigel smile.

Adam who hated animal cruelty and had kicked one of the observatory´s ex-employes when the asshole had confessed to abandoning his old dog to the street because it was trouble to take care of. Nigel had had to hold Adam to prevent him from punching the asshole, too.

 He wondered if it was best to leave things as they were and leave Adam alone.

Nigel´s personality had always driven people away. He was too intense and his behaviour not the best. But, he was who he was, and Adam had changed the worst of Nigel, or at least the part that could be changed.

 It was the last day he would see Adam. His mission to ask Adam out had been long forgotten because there was always something else preventing it. Every day for the past two months, he had woke up with a plan of conversation, but, while they did speak, something always got in his way before he could find the right time to ask Adam. Perhaps it was bad luck. Perhaps it was fate telling him to give up. But how could he?

He was in love with the young man. Through the conversations they shared in those short free times between their obligations and lunch time, he had grown more and more attached to Adam: he was honest and direct, he was genuine, firm and real.

 As Nigel made his way to the main hall towards Adam, the knot in his stomach tightened at the thought of not having any excuse or reason to see or talk to Adam again.

 It was all or nothing. He had to ask and as Adam waved a goodbye to his last guided group of the day, Nigel stood a few feet away, ready. He had no nausea. He was not a man to have such troubles...no... he told himself it was the heat, because the weather was too hot (despite snow outside).

 As the group dispersed, Adam looked up with his bright eyes, soothing Nigel right away.

 “Hello, _lumina vietii mele_ ,” Nigel greeted Adam, who didn´t even question anymore why Nigel changed his name, and it made Nigel stupidly happy. ”Ready for lunch time?  Since it may be our last here, I got your favorite.”

 Back when he greeted Adam for the first time, he never expected _how much_ the young man would make him change, how much he would mean. He didn´t see Adam becoming the light of his day. But then again, the best things in life never warn us; they just hit us and overwhelm us, and we can only savour and treasure them.

 Adam gave him a sudden unexpected kiss. By the time Nigel shook himself out of the surprise, Adam pulled away again, looking at him expectantly.

 “What was that for?”

 “Was it wrong?” Adam asked, but something in his behaviour told Nigel that Adam knew the answer to his own question.

 “No.”

 “Do you want to go watch ´The Secret in their Eyes.´ with me tonight?” Adam asked as they took their seats to have lunch.

 “Yes.”

 Then Adam chatted on about his crush on Julia Roberts as if nothing had changed.

 Later that night, as they made their way towards Adam´s home, he made up his mind and asked Adam why he had kissed him again.

 “I looked up _lumina vietii mele_ , also _iubit_.” Adam answered. Nigel smiled, of course he did it. “I was afraid to be wrong but I´m sure that calling someone those names and staring at their ass meant attraction.” Adam added, smiling brightly at him.

“True,” Nigel said, smirking.

 “Today was the last day of your group working in the observatory. I thought I had to ensure that we would keep seeing each other.” Adam concluded.

 

Nigel was incredibly happy. Of course, Adam would surprise him like that, of course.

There may be many things Nigel won´t be able to foresee or plan, but with good luck, Nigel would see him come that same night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, critics, etc. are must welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> Lumina vietii mele- Light of my life
> 
> Iubit-(male) Lover, sweetheart, beloved, boyfriend.


End file.
